


Когда он спит

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Цуна любит смотреть, как Мукуро спит





	Когда он спит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> Бета: Rileniya  
> Примечание: флафф бессюжетный, беспощадный, бессмысленный

Мукуро спит, и Цуна думает, что мог бы убить любого, кто осмелится его разбудить. Это слишком короткое время, полностью принадлежащее Цуне. У него есть всего полчаса после рассвета перед тем, как Мукуро откроет сонные глаза. Поэтому Цуна поднимается раньше.   
Ему нравится смотреть на то, как Мукуро спит, потому что именно в этот момент он кажется настоящим. Не иллюзией самого себя. Без масок, без привычных усмешек, без хитрого прищура. Он спит так спокойно, словно за его душой нет ни единого греха. И Мукуро никогда не мучают кошмары. Может быть, поэтому Цуна стал оставаться на ночь. Потому что и его плохие сны убегают прочь от Хранителя тумана.   
Рокудо Мукуро – мастер ночных кошмаров, и только для Цуны он как гавань спокойствия. Глядя на умиротворенное лицо, хочется забыть обо всех делах, о всех тех людях, которые требуют внимания, и о камнях обязанностей и долга, лежащих на плечах.   
Рядом с Мукуро Цуна отдыхает душой, когда розовое солнце просвечивает сквозь шторы. И телом – ночью, когда луна заглядывает в щель между ними.   
Цуна понимает, что влюблен как последний идиот. Как можно не влюбиться в Мукуро? С его иллюзиями, улыбками, голосом? С тем, какой он, когда просто спит, положив голову Цуне на плечо.   
«Как ты можешь доверять ему?» – самый популярный вопрос в последнее время. Иногда Цуне кажется, что с него начинается день и им же заканчивается вечер. Нет такого человека, который бы не спросил.   
«Он тебя обязательно предаст», – все Хранители разом превращаются в пророков. А Цуне все равно. Когда это случится, если это случится, он переживет.   
Но он ничего не может поделать с тем, что после долго совещания Мукуро может присесть к нему на диван, положить голову на колени и задремать. Так, словно это единственное удобное место. Цуна никогда не возражает. Он любит такие моменты, когда можно просто посидеть, перебирая в пальцах иссиня-черные волосы.   
В Цуне много нерастраченной нежности, и он рад, что Мукуро просто принимает ее, не отстраняясь и ничего не спрашивая. Они вообще мало разговаривают. Им не нужно понимать друг друга с полуслова, не нужно прикрывать друг другу спины, но они могут чувствовать. Каждый что-то свое. Кто знает, что чувствует Мукуро, засыпая у него на плече или на коленях? Почему он выбрал именно Цуну?   
«Ты думаешь, он отказался от идеи захватить твое тело?» – увещевают его Хранители, а Цуна лишь улыбается. Потому что – отказался. Что это: наивность или интуиция Неба? Цуне хочется верить в последнее. И он будет верить до самого конца.   
А пока он просто смотрит, как слабо вздрагивают ресницы, приоткрываясь. Как влажно блестит белок, а губы Мукуро тут же растягиваются в знакомой усмешке:  
– С добрым утром.


End file.
